


Gasoline And Matches

by thalassatides



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Persona 5 Royal - Freeform, Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers, Post-Persona 5, Post-Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers, Post-Persona 5: The Royal, persona 5 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalassatides/pseuds/thalassatides
Summary: New York was the last place that anyone expected to run into Goro Akechi.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Takamaki Ann, Akechi Goro/Takamaki Ann, Takamaki Ann & Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Gasoline And Matches

Ann thought that Tokyo was crowded until she saw New York City. Skyscrapers hung like paper lanterns strung across the skyline, and she was just as anonymous to the clouds as she was the citizens that walked under them. Yet, somehow, that anonymity was familiar — bonding. As much as she hated to admit it, America always felt more like home than Japan ever did.

She missed her old friends, but… she had missed her country too, and it felt nice to be home, even if she’d only been home a day. She hadn’t seen her friends in only two or three days, and it hadn’t been long since they graduated, not long after shattering Maruki’s reality.

Although Ryuji and herself had their own plans, they stayed for Futaba’s sake, since she was starting her first year at Shujin Academy. Boss felt reassured to know that they were there, prepared to look out their youngest member of the team, as well as the latest addition to the Phantom Thieves.

The hardest part was making sure that everyone’s spirits weren’t dampened, especially Sumire’s. After all, she shared a special connection with both Akechi and Ren. To know that Akechi was no longer alive in their reality was hard, but Ann respected Sumire for pulling through despite her difficulties.

Then summer came, but Shiho couldn’t make it to visit Ann in Tokyo — and thankfully so, because their summer vacation had been nothing but a handful: a road trip all across Japan, dealing with Shadows and still-corrupted hearts. It left them exhausted at the end of the day, but the memories were worth it.

After all, it was a time to reconnect.

Sometimes, she wished that Sumire’s commitments didn’t keep her away from them.

That’d been the last adventure they spent together — Ren didn’t return home for winter, but that didn’t stop them from spending time together: all of them freed themselves up for Christmas, including Sae, who bought them pastries and insisted on treating them. They managed to arrange a video call with Ren, who revealed that he couldn’t make it because he was spending it not just with family, but with his girlfriend.

When Shiho Suzui slid into the screen, Ann squealed with happiness, joined by everyone else who wished them well.

Sumire, tucked off to the side, couldn’t hide her frown. She was the last to congratulate them.

That’d been the window of opportunity for Ann to get to know Sumire better. She already knew that Sumire was diligent in all that she did, but she did not expect to hear about the counselling sessions the gymnast attended to cope.

“I know I need to face the future,” Sumire admitted. “But there are days it gets too hard and reminding myself isn’t enough.”

Ann understood that feeling all too well. All of them did, but she couldn’t imagine the shock and horror Sumire experienced when she realised she’d been masquerading as her sister the entire time.

Thus, Ann made it a mission to be there for her, just like what Shiho did, and their friendship blossomed. Each of them made it a point to make her feel wanted, to make feel that she was wanted, just as much as her sister was. Even Mishima, whom was never quite clear of the situation, knew that she needed the support more than anyone else.

And when Ann needed to return to America, Sumire somehow managed to one of her best friends. Futaba and Sumire cried waterfalls, right before she boarded her flight. Ann remembered the feeling of them all being squashed in a group hug, holding onto this fleeting moment.

It took all of Ann to not fall apart, to not turn around and stay with them; there were greener patches to go to, and she’d be damned if she denied herself of any opportunities.

“Bye Japan,” she whispered. “Hello, New York.”

* * *

It’d been a while since she saw her parents, but they looked weary: dark circles hung underneath her father’s eyes; his hair was nearly shaved, tucked underneath a cap. Ann was sure that her mother had them too, judging from her cakey makeup and her messy braids. When she landed, she strode towards them to give them a hug.

“Missed you,” her mother whispered into the crown of her hair.

Daisuke and Erika Takamaki’s careers as fashion designers meant that wherever they went, their apartment would always be in a mess. Even when stationed in New York, and with a big space, it was no different. Ann noted that it wasn’t as terrible as she thought it’d be, but there were stray fabrics everywhere. It was more organised, compared to the last time she had a video call with them, and she wished that the sewing machines weren’t out in the open; it was unsightly.

The best part of their apartment was that the balcony overlooked the New York Harbour. The sea breeze reached into the building. The apartment’s aesthetic was no different from her room in Japan, with its rustic walls and its fancy furniture. Ann’s room was even bigger than before, and devoid of her personal taste.

“Within weeks, you’ll be plastering all sorts of things over the walls,” her father remarked, and clapped a hand on her shoulder. “You’ve got a couple of months before college starts.”

“We have a big project to finish up,” her mother added on. “Once that’s over, it’ll be our vacation. I’ve already planned a trip to Canada, just the three of us. How does that sound?”

Something told Ann to dare not hope. Nevertheless, she still gave answer.

“Sounds great. When?”

“The end of the month,” her father answered. “There’s a coffee shop that’s really good, just ‘round the corner.”

A café sounded nice, Ann thought. She doubted whether it could beat the unique flavours of Leblanc’s house blend, but a cup of iced latte sounded real nice.

Before she knew it, she found herself at the café called Argentum. Ann doubted that this was the place her parents mentioned, and she’d forgotten to ask for the name. Just like its name, its interior was classy, with silver and white as its accents. Their staff, however, were decked in tones of gray and black. A young man and woman helmed the counter, but only one faced away from her, as he busied himself with drink preparations.

“Welcome to Argentum,” the woman greeted her, eyes curious. “What would you like?”

“An iced latte please. With more sugar,” Ann requested.

For a split second, the brown-haired man seemed to freeze at the sound of her voice. When Ann blinked, he was already working on her drink.

“That’d be five dollars please.”

Ann paid the amount and stepped away to find a seat. She settled for a booth at the back of the café, keeping her distance from the entrance. It was a habit she couldn’t quite shake — she’d gravitate towards the booth that was furthest away from the door. Although she learned to never push herself into a corner, there was something comforting about being out from the public eye.

Her fingers drummed against the table’s surface. Five minutes turned into ten, and then into fifteen. Just as she was about to step away to check on her drink, the strawberry-haired lady rushed to her, with her iced latte on a stray.

“I’m sorry it took a while,” she apologised. “My colleague’s usually the one serving but he wasn’t feeling well so—”

“That’s alright,” Ann managed. There was something about her that reminded Ann of Sumire, with her earnest eyes and humble behaviour. Her eyes trailed over to the nametag: Misty.

“Do let us know what you think by tagging us on your social media,” Misty said, returning to the counter. Ann glanced over at the counter and, sure enough, the young man from earlier was no longer there.

Weird, Ann thought.

* * *

Ann didn’t think much of her strange experience at Argentum until much later, when she walked in during lunch hour. Argentum was a little more crowded than usual, but she knew that she’d be able to find a seat — she called in earlier to reserve her spot, while she tried their next delicacy.

“I’d like a—”

She halted mid-sentence at the sight before her.

It was as though she were looking at a ghost, speckled in the wall of a subway compartment she’d been too zoned out to scan. He was wearing spectacles now, thick, black ones that hid his cheekbones. His hair was longer, messy and brown, but he looked like a completely different person. The shade of his hair was just like the person she saw the first time, face hidden from view.

Suddenly, everything made sense.

“A—”

“What would you like to order?” he interjected. His voice was mellow, but this was different from his princely surface he once displayed: there was a hollowness to it that hadn’t been there before, tinged with an eerie calm.

If he hadn’t tried to cut her off, Ann would’ve believed he was a man named Masa Kimura who looked just like a fellow thief.

“Surprise me,” was all she said, sliding over a ten dollar bill and retreating to her seat.

Instead of going to her usual seat, she found a spot where she could observe him, to see how he was like now. She glanced at her phone and keyed in Ren’s name.

Just as she was about to press his number, Akechi half-slammed the drink in front of her. She detected the faint whiff of ceylon tea, mixed with something fruity — just the way she liked it.

“Don’t you dare tell Amamiya that I’m here,” he muttered, audible for her ears only, and slid into the empty seat across her. “Or any of them, for that matter.”

“Or what?” Ann challenged, keeping her voice low. “You do know that you’re on the wanted list, right?”

Goro Akechi sighed. “Threats don’t work on me, Takamaki. Even if you do try to out me, bear in mind that you’re equally guilty of breaking the law.”

The blonde-haired tail held his gaze, and he did the same, until she finally gave up; there was no arguing with that. Relief flooded her to know he hadn’t changed, despite the initial anger.

Ren and Sumire would love to know.

“I’ll give you a deal: I won’t call them,” she paused. “As long as you tell me what happened to you.”

A brief flash of something flickered in his eyes. Akechi remained quiet.

 _Too_ quiet.

“Even when I leave, I’ll tell them,” she urged. “I’ll make sure they know—”

“Tell them. I’ll be gone by tom—”

“Why?” Ann pleaded, then added on. “They’ve been going to that place… every year, without fail.”

She searched his eyes for something, for the faintest glimmer of something – she didn’t know what – but there was none. If there was, she couldn’t see it.

“That’s none of my business,” he said. “None of that concerns me anymore.”

“But they were,” she said softly. “The rest of us didn’t matter, but _they_ did.”

Akechi kept his gaze on her for a little too long before he shook his head. His expression wasn't of defeat, but Ann couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was.

“Enjoy yourself,” he managed, and went back to work.

Ann finished her drink, left a tip, and made her way back home.

When she returned the next day, Goro Akechi was no longer there.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a concept that has been sitting in my head for a while. I'll admit that I'm going to struggle writing Akechi because I don't know how to write his character, since he's a very complex character. I'll be updating this series intermittently, alongside my other series.


End file.
